The End?
by Graceatrix
Summary: it's carried on from the end of series 2 :D
1. Chapter 1

The End?

"_Bols! Bolly wake up! Wake up! They think I shot you...well I did shoot you, but they think I shot you!"_

I thought it was a dream -1982 - so I didn't believe it when I woke up in hospital in 2009. I knew I was in hospital by the scent of the cleaning products; the plain white walls, floors and ceiling. Molly had just been in to see me before I woke up. I heard her voice; talking to me. I loved her so much. My daughter. My Molly. I'd left her for so long she'd probably be taller then she was when I last saw her.

I thought it was all just a bad dream: Gene, Ray, Chris. Then I began to think that it was very real indeed. Gene Hunt's voice bled though everything, the panic in it frightening me. The images of 1982 came flying back at me like a storm and I panicked. I ran out of the hospital door and into the car park. I was so confused - was 1982 all a dream or was it real? I closed my eyes and saw faces, remembered names. Gene. He was real, they way I felt about him was real.

Molly was waiting at the entrance for me. "Mum, mum where are you going? What's wrong?" She asked, clearly worried about me. She probably thought I'd gone insane.

"Molly! Mols, help me. I'm lost," I told her. Molly's eyes stared to fill with tears.

"I love you, Mum, and you're not lost. You're right here with me and Evan." She took me back inside where the doctor was waiting for us.

"Hello Alex, I'm Doctor Kellett. I'm your doctor and I understand how confused you must be. Please come inside." Doctor Kellett _seemed_ like a reasonably nice man.

"Thank you, doctor," I replied as I walked back towards my hospital bed.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**The End?**

**Chapter 2**

I was let out of the hospital a couple of weeks later. Out into 2009 and back at work the next day. As I walked into the police station, I saw how different it was from the station of 1982. The lay out was more or less the same, just without the ceiling. It was just plain, and the office at the end of the hall had clear glass with no blinds. It was my DCI's office. He came up to me:

"Hi, Alex. Are you feeling better?" I just nodded. "Ok then, let's get on with some work. I need some background on the man who kidnapped you, Arthur Laiton, do you think you can do that?" he said this as he gave me the criminal record. I opened the file and there it was in plain black and white: 'Arrested by DCI Gene Hunt'. I sat in my chair wondering what had happened to them all? Were they still alive today? Were they a figment of my imagination?

I didn't need the report - I knew it well enough to know that he was arrested in 1981 and then released a few months later; and that he helped my father, Tim Price, to kill himself, his wife and daughter, but had failed as I'm still alive. I typed it up on the computer on my desk. In 1982 the only computer in the department was Gene's and even then it only had the date and time on it.

Suddenly something caught my eye, something shiny, golden/ I had never noticed it before. I walked into my DCI's office and looked. It was a golden plaque with writing on it, which read: _"In memory of DCI Gene Hunt 1943 – 1982, who took his own life as he had just lost one." _

_'Oh my god,'_ I thought to myself, _'what happened here?'_ I walked quickly to the computer and pulled up files on former DCIs under Hunt. There was only one. I looked at his report file. "_DCI Gene Hunt had committed an offence as he had trying to catch the woman who tried to kill DI Alex Drake" _I was horrified by this and I just had to find out more …


	3. Chapter 3

**The End **

**Chapter Three**

"Andrew?" I asked my DCI. He turned his head and looked at me. '_Those eyes' _I thought to myself, '_I recognise them'. _"Yes Alex," he replied in a serious manner. He also _sounded_ like someone I knew.

"What do you know about DCI Gene Hunt?" when I mentioned his name a sudden sad look flickered across his face. "As a matter of fact I know a lot," he paused as he collected him thoughts together "He … he was my father. He moved to London in 1979, after my mum and him divorced, but I stayed in Manchester. He rung most weekends and came up to see me at Christmas and talked of nothing about this woman as if he was in love with her. Her name is or was Alex," he stopped suddenly, he must have seen the shocked expression on my face. '_I all makes sense,' I_ thought, '_his eyes, his voice, even his name! Andrew hunt…'_ "Andrew … how did he die," I croaked, feeling like I was going to cry. He looked at me, obviously uncertain of something. A question maybe holding him back, but he quickly let it go "He got shot by the same woman that killed Alex. He really did love her." at that point I was in tears. They ran cold against my cheek as Andrew stood up to hug me. I was clearly in no state to work; yet I was determined to find out more. I had to find out what happened to the others, Ray, Chris and Shaz. "Get yourself off home, I'll finish here," Andrew smiled at me.

I left in the hope of finding what had happened to this department after I'd left. I went to my house to find Molly smiling back at me, but her eyes did not match her smile. "How was your first day back at work?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Good," I said simply. something must have built up inside her, as I was in my other world, sorrow she felt like she cannot talk to me. I made the tea, going back into usual habits, and I sat in front of the TV. I got onto my account at work via my laptop, and searched. The only person still living was Shaz. She and Chris had got married but apparently Chris died a couple of years ago. Ray was still alive but I don't think he was the best person to go and see. I looked at the address. I would go to her tomorrow. I have to find out what has happened to this department.


	4. Chapter 4

**The End?**

**Chapter 4**

I rang in work early and told Andrew I was going to be late. I took one last look at the address. This was the only way I would find out what happened to them here_. _I dropped Molly off at school and followed the directions that my GPS blurted out at me. I stopped outside the block of flats. She was on the fifth floor. I knocked on the door.

"Hello, can I …." Shaz looked at me. It was the same Shaz but thirty years older. "Alex?" she asked, her voice lower than it once was.

"Yes, Shaz, it's me," I answered, nervously. Shaz gestured her hand towards her couch. _I was expecting a little more of a shock,_ I thought to myself. "I want to know everything. What happened, who happened and why?" I was determined to find out what had happened to Gene. Shaz's face didn't look surprised; she looked as if she had been expecting me for a long time.

"He believed you, you know. After you were … shot, he told me everything and showed my all your tapes. He also told me to keep my eyes out for you," she said, giving me a cup of tea. "It all started after the gold robbery, when you were shot. Gene, he took it personally and blamed it on the blonde. Gene was sacked by Frank Morgan. Chris and Ray said that they saw him when they were in Manchester. He was the one who suggested that Gene transferred down to London. Morgan took over when he fired Gene, but before he left we found out that Morgan was behind Operation Rose and had planned to corrupt CID. We did a bit of digging behind Morgan's back and found that he brought down bad policing and his superiors did not discover that he was the one who was corrupt," she had a quick pause thinking what to say next.

"Gene wanted revenge after he found out that Morgan had set up that ... Jeanette to kill you. She shot him - she was ordered to by Morgan. After that we were sacked and unable to work for the police again," she drank the rest of her tea, not noticing that I had let tears roll down my cheek.

"Gene," I whispered. I picked my voice up a little. "I heard Chris had died … how? He was young." Shaz looked at me, anger in her eyes.

"He was shot, like Gene, after Chris went to the police to say about Morgan. He shot him. They said he died suspiciously, but I knew that was a lie," she shook her head in disapproval. I knew it was time to leave, before I hurt her even more. I noticed that she still wore her wedding ring.

"Thank you, Shaz. Goodbye." I said, giving her a hug for old times sake.

"You need to go back, however you got there and changed what happened, he loved you, Gene. He told me so himself. Go back to him, help him." With that she closed the door._ Now I know what I need to do._


	5. Chapter 5

**The End**

**Chapter five**

I ran across the road to where my car was parked. _I was_ going to have to leave Molly on her own again and I really didn't want to do that. I opened my car door and got in. my phone buzzed.

"Hello_?"_ I asked

"Alex how are you_?"_ at that point I knew it was Evian.

"Evan, will you do me a favour? Will you look after Molly for me?" Tears began to roll down my cheeks. _I'm doing this for Gene and the team._

"Alex, I know that voice, you're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Evan's voice sounded worried. I got out of my car and walked towards the pavement. "Alex I have Molly here now. I picked her up from school._ Molly your mum is on the phone."_ Molly spoke

"Mum, what's wrong?"

"Molly. I want you to be a strong girl for mummy and I will always love you and Evan will look after you," I saw a truck coming down the road. I walked onto the road "I… I love you Molly." Tears rolled down my cheek. BEEEEEP. I could feel the cold harsh road beneath me. My eyes closing into midnight velvetiness. _Gene. _The one last thought in 2009


	6. Chapter 6

**The End **

**Chapter 6**

I woke up. I was in a hospital bed. I had to be in 1982_, _I could tell by the hideous private curtain around my bed. _I have to get out of here; I've got to save Gene._ The nurse came in, she interrupted my thoughts. "Hello love, how are you feeling?" she asked in a kind voice. _I'll have to leave when she's gone. _She was annoying taking a long time with taking my temperature. Then she left with a friendly smile and I made my escape.

I retraced my steps. My exact steps, all the way back to where I had been shot. Just before I reached the place, I heard shouting .

"Gene," I said, searching for him, not knowing what to expect. I turned it, the corner. Then I saw them.

"Alex," Gene said, running towards me.

I saw Jeanette running off in the distance. She was running towards a tall man. The tall man came towards us, a gun in his hand. Gene stepped in front of me.

"Frank Morgan?" asked Gene. _That's Frank Morgan!_ I thought to myself, he looked old.

"Goodbye Gene" he said with a snort. A gun fired. Gene fell on top of me

"Gene?" I whispered

"I'm okay Alex," he whispered back. _He isn't bleeding?_

I looked over his shoulder, only to fine Sam Tyler stood there with a gun in his hands, standing over Frank Morgan's dead Body.

I looked back at Gene. He looked at me. His Blue eyes twinkling in the midday sun.

"Gene," I said

"I know," he said staring back into my eyes.


End file.
